


A Severe Cleaning

by God1643



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cleaning, F/M, Verbal teasing, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Sybil's in rough shape.Luckily, Virgil's back and willing to help.Takes place following Umbridge's firing of Professor Trelawney, and, needless to say, anyone Sybil can fall in love with won't be putting up with Umbridge's nasty attitude.





	A Severe Cleaning

“This is most inappropriate!” Declared Sybil Trelawney. The man forcibly removing her shawl merely shook his great shaggy head.

“This is for your own good, Professor, and for the good of your family’s name.” Replied the man, sounding at least the littlest bit remorseful. Sybil continued to struggle against him as he unwrapped the purple shawl.

Red hair burst from underneath, unkempt, unwashed and covered in frizz. The clinging ache of the grease pulling away made the woman wince, but the man tilting her chair back and murmuring a soft spell had her soothed.

The water summoned from his magic coalesced and pooled gently in the worst of her patchy hair, sliding under the grease, dirt and other filth at the man’s direction and sliding down the conjured sink.

Sybil let out an involuntary grunt at the feeling of his rough fingers gliding through her locks, pulling out the problems and healing her damaged scalp with murmured incantations.

“Almost done.” Declared the man in a whisper.

“What’s next?” Asked Sybil, her spacy cadence less distant and now softer, a woman speaking just loud enough to be heard only by those willing to listen.

“You shall bathe yourself, thoroughly, slowly and until you are completely clean. If I can smell anything improper through a supersensory charm, you will have to bathe again.”

“And what will you be doing?” Queried Sybil, her blue eyes alighting through her glasses with a twinkle of mischief. The man chuckled softly.

“Unfortunately for both of us, not dallying about in the bath with you, Syb. Your personal quarters here require quite a severe cleaning.” The man returned.

“Ooh… it’s been a while since my last severe cleaning. Shall I awaken ‘The Beast’ once more?” Sybil teased. The man growled.

“You’re killing me here, darling.” He rumbled.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll awaken him real thoroughly, slowly and until he’s clean.  _ After _ you have cleaned my quarters.” Sybil declared, a smirk so wide it just tugged at being a grin, plastered on her pale lips.

“You dirty minx.”

“You missed it, Virgil.” She accused softly.

“No, my darling. I missed  _ you _ .” He countered softly. Sybil reached up to hold one of his calloused mitts in her dainty hand, laying a soft kiss across his knuckles.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
